You're My Reason to Fight
by LesbianNerd15
Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts and she is leading the newly restarted Dumbledore's Army, so they can fight against their new 'teachers'. Somewhere along the way, in all the chaos she realizes her feelings for someone. And that someone gives her a reason to fight, a reason to stay alive. Mostly canon. LGBT characters. Don't like don't read/review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story follows the original story line except for that fact that Luna was never at the Malfoy Manor and that it doesn't follow the epilogue. Also, some characters aren't heterosexual as they are in the books and movies, the main character is lesbian and the story follows a lesbian couple thru the war and what Hogwarts was like pre-war. Don't like, don't read or review. Please enjoy and if you do enjoy leave a review.**

Ginny's POV

It feels weird getting on the Hogwarts Express without Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Mum and Dad didn't even want me to go to school, but I convinced them. I wave goodbye to Mum and Dad and go to find Luna and Neville. They end up being near the end of the train. I enter the compartment.

"Hey, guys," I say.

"Ginny! You convinced your parents to let you come!" Luna says.

"Yup. It took some work, but they finally let me go. They let me go after I played the But-Ron-is-who-knows-where-doing-who-knows-what card. I just have to write daily." I say.

"Sounds fair, but didn't you feel a little guilty playing that card?" Neville asks as I sit on the seat across from him who is beside Luna.

"No. Ron gets to run all over England, maybe even Europe looking for Horcruxes and constantly being chased by You Know Who's people, so when you think about it, how bad can Hogwarts be?" I ask with a chuckle.

Hogwarts is BAD. Really bad. So bad I almost wish I hadn't come, but if I hadn't I probably would have been dragged from my home anyway. With Snape in charge, death eaters are practically running the place. Any teacher who didn't show up has been replaced by a death eater. The rules have become stricter, in some ways in others, they are loosened. There is no bad behavior of any kind, bad behavior has been redefined. You must have a professors permission to do loads of things. However, rules on dorms and sitting with your assigned houses are way less strict, when that was said Luna snuck quietly over to the Hogwarts table. Also doing magic outside of class or teachers instruct is apparently acceptable now.

"The forbidden forest is still forbidden. You will respect your new teachers and the old ones, and, there will not be any quidditch this year. With that, you may eat." Snape says in his mean, cold voice. We start eating.

"I knew it would be different this year, but I didn't realize it would be that different," I say.

"None of us knew exactly how bad it would be, some of us were simply more optimistic whereas other were being more, realistic," Neville says.

The next few days everyone is constantly getting in trouble due to not remembering all the new ridiculous rules. Also, many classes have become like training to join Tom's side. Defense Against the Dark Arts has become Defense _Using_ the Dark Arts, or as they simply call it, Dark Arts. Classes with returning teachers are semi-normal, but there are so few of them, I thought teachers were here to support us, and be there for us, but apparently not if there is any real danger they aren't. Me and Luna, have been sleeping in her dorm. Neville, Luna and I have realized something needs to be done. One day well rummaging through my trunk I find my Dumbledore's Army coin. I ask Luna if she still has hers, she has to do some looking but does find it, Neville still had his in his trunk. So we call the members so see if anyone else still has theirs. Everyone who didn't turn on us, in the end, shows up at the Room of Requirement like instructed.

"Now, I know most of you thought Dumbledore's Army was a thing of the past, but as many of you also know, this place has fallen to shit. This place used to be our home, and now it is our torture chamber. Punishments are harsh and rules are strict, and things aren't gonna get any better. Our teachers are on You Know Who's side, and we need to be able to fight back. But we need to know how to do it the right way. I am hereby restarting Dumbledore's Army and I hope you guys will join me." I say standing up from my seat. Right now the Room of Requirement looks like what I'd imagine the teacher's lounge would look like.

"I will join you," Luna says, standing up too.

"I will join," Neville says.

"I'll join." Seamus Finnigan says. Everyone follows.

"Ok, now that we are all on broad, you all must realize, this won't be like last time. Last time it was for the purposes of learning, however, this time it is for the purposes of not allowing our new 'teachers' to have total reign of the school and us. We will actually be fighting, REAL fighting up against said 'teachers'. You all must be willing to fight." They all nod in understanding, all willing to fight for our cause.

We go over ground rules, and changes, and encourage people to bring others who are willing to fight. Luna, Neville, and I stay until everyone else leaves, giving us only minutes to get back to our dorms for the night. Luna and I go as fast as we can without getting in trouble for running in the halls, we almost make it to the Ravenclaw common room, which is where we are both sleeping. But just as we are making it down our final flight of stairs, a teacher shows up. We slow down and quiet up trying to not be caught as it is 2 minutes past curfew.

"You two! Stop right there!" It is our Dark Arts teacher Amycus Carrow. We freeze knowing that if we don't we will be in even more trouble. She walks over to us. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asks in a taunting tone.

"We were in the library, doing homework, we lost track of time. We're very sorry." I say.

"That's a lie!" She screeches. "I don't know where you were, but it was most definitely not the library." She says and grabs us by the collars of our shirts. She drags us to her classroom. "Now. How should I punish you?" She asks, flipping through a book. She suddenly stops.

"Normally a late curfew warrants a detention." Luna offers meekly.

"That was last year. This is this year. You will be punished in any way, I see fit. Unless you would prefer my punishment and a detention?"

"Nevermind," Luna says terrified. I look over at her, we are in trouble now. We both know it.

"Good. Now, onto your punishment." She turns around. "Immobulus! Immobulus!" She says charming us into stay still against your own will. "Now for the fun part." She starts muttering things under her breath and suddenly it is like we are being whipped with a willow switch. "8 times each. Two because you were two minutes past curfew and the other six is because you are in year six." She says as we are continuously whipped. She laughs and cackles the whole time. I simply stand still and take it, I focus on my shoes and soon it is over. It doesn't sound like Luna thought to do the same. When we are done being whipped, she hands us notes and sends us back to our dorm. The notes say we were with her, but we can still be punished. We move as quickly as we can back to our dorm. I think Luna was whipped harder. She is already bleeding through her clothes. We thankfully get back to our dorm without being seen. When we are in our room I use my wand to cut Luna's shirt off of her because her shoulder was whipped pretty hard and I couldn't watch her struggle to get them off. I grab a muggle pen out of my bag and turn it into a bowl I then go fill it with water from the bathroom and grab a washcloth.

"Ginny, I'm fine. Really." She says.

"Then why did I have to cut you out of your clothes?" I ask.

"I could've done it myself." She says.

"Sit on the bed," I say. She does so but doesn't seem happy about it. I submerge the washcloth and then ring it out. I carefully clean Luna's wounds, which are mostly on her back and shoulder. When I'm done cleaning her wounds I dress them. I wrap up her shoulder as well. She has a limited range of motion but should be fine to do all her school activities. I go dump the water in the bathroom sink and put the bloody washcloth in the rubbish bin. When I get back I catch a glimpse of Luna changing. I see her small but beautiful breasts, only for a second, but I saw them. I go to bed that night thinking about Luna's breasts and eventually I imagine myself kissing her well squeezing them, followed by me sucking on her nipples, then the two of us having sex. I'm turned on at the thought. I fall asleep that night still thinking of those pretty, perky, breasts in a way I'd never thought of them before.

 **A/N Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I have been busy and when I wasn't I was having down time, I was sick. But now I'm back and ready to write the next chapter. Also warning: There will be some smut in this chapter, it will be italicized for anyone who doesn't want to read it.**

[Ginny's POV (The whole story will be her POV)]

"Jason's being Racist." Tyler called out in the middle of the noisy work period, even though Jason was working quietly.

"Yo, Tristan is so not straight. He doesn't even get straight A's." The boys behind me said to one another.

"That's so gay. I bet him and Tristan are dating." Another kid behind them said, talking about Danny.

"Yo, Scott is crying! Look everyone! Scott is crying!" Some boy whom I didn't know the name of shouted. I turned around to look at Scott, I could see an eyelash in his eye. I would've give him sympathy if he hadn't been saying mean things about Tristan.

After a few more mean comments I couldn't handle it. "EVERYONE SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS!" I shouted, standing up from my desk. Suddenly everyone was silent and staring at me. "First this is supposed to be a _**quiet**_ work period and some of us are trying to work." I started getting smiles and thank you's mouthed to me from the smart kids, aka the kids who actually want decent grades.. "Second of all, Jason didn't say a single racist thing so shut your trap Tyler, maybe you're the racist one. Also, why does Tristan's sexuality matter to you, so what if he's gay? I didn't see him looking for your opinion. And I'm sure his marks are straight enough. And, Gay, isn't an insult guys, it's a sexuality and there is nothing wrong with being gay! And what makes you think he's gay anyway?" I asked, Scott.

"His, purple, muggle pen, duh, it's like the gayest thing ever." Hunter said.

"So what if his pen is purple. Purple is awesome, and again, did he ask for your opinion? I don't think so. Plus it's a bloody pen, if your gonna insult someone over their choice of writing utensil, get ready to live in your Mum's attic for the rest of your life. And one last thing. Yes, Scott was crying, because he had an eyelash in his eye, we all know how that feels so stop judging him. And again so what, he was crying. Males are allowed to cry. It doesn't make them less masculine, or anything like that, in my opinion, it makes them more manly, because they are confident enough to show their deepest feelings in public." I paused, but not for long. "So let's just stop with all this bullying and do our goddamn work." I finished. The bullies looked embarrassed, and regretful, the victims smiled. And the other people clapped. I was about to sit down when Professor McGonagall walked over to my desk.

"Ginny, would you come with me into the hall please?" She asked me. _The one time I do something that benefits more people than just me I get in trouble. Great._ I followed her out into the hall.

"How long is my detention?" I asked once we are out of the classroom.

"Detention? Oh no. I'm not giving you a detention, I just wanted to say thank you. I've wanted to say something since the start of the year to the bumbling idiots, but teachers, can't do that because it is against the school rules. I know most of those are no longer followed but, I'd like to keep my job when this mess is over. I couldn't have said it better myself. However, what you did was 'disturbing the class'," She said making finger quotations around disturbing the class. "And I can't let it go unless I want to lose my job, so. Why don't at the end of the day you come to my class and we will have a talk maybe have a cup of tea. I've always like you as a student, and I think it be best we talk. I did sense some anger about something else in that statement." McGonagall said to me.

"I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

"Between you and me no. But if a teacher or the headmaster ask, you have detention today after school." She said.

"Got it. Thank you Professor." I said and reentered the class.

Luna looked at me, I could tell she wants to know what happened. I mouth it too her. She raised her eyebrows and mouthed "Lucky this wasn't anyone else's class." I nodded in agreement. We finished the class without any other issues, not a single mean comment. Not even a word is spoken.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. After school, I put on a glum face and walked to Professor McGonagall's class. Once I enter I stopped pretending that I was in trouble.

"Ginny, dear, come to my office. I already have the kettle going. We can chat for a while and then you will be free to do whatever you want." McGonagall said.

"Okay." I put my bag down and took a seat.

"So, earlier I sensed that something else was going on when you lectured the class. Like you are dealing with your own insecurities and needed to shout. Plus you seemed very passionate about some topics and not so much others."

"I don't know. I mean something happened a few days ago that raised some questions for me but, it's nothing." I said.

"You can talk to me Ginny."

"You wouldn't understand." I said. "It's foolish."

"No, it's not. It's got you worried. Besides, there is something dark coming and if you are possibly unfit to be at Hogwarts, I have to send you home." McGonagall said.

"NO! I'm fine!" I sayid, not wanting to leave, because I had all of Dumbledore's Army to run, and take care of. "I'm sorry about that. I'm fine. I should probably go." I said, desperate to get out her office.

"You're not leaving until I know what is wrong." McGonagall said.

"Like I said before. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand a lot more than you assume to know." McGonagall said.

"Do, you understand what it's like to be questioning your sexuality." I said bitterly, without realizing what I'd said until it was too late. _I just admitted that I'm questioning my sexuality to a teacher. Great, Just great. This is gonna be sunshine and rainbows now._ I think to myself.

"As a matter of fact; I do understand what it's like to question your sexuality, I was once sixteen and at that age I began to question my straightness. I let it slide until I finished school, I then joined a woman's quidditch team. As I loved quidditch and it was a great place to find other women. I discovered I am a lesbian when I was in my third and final year of quidditch. I injured myself playing so bad that I had to be taken to a muggle hospital. My nurse and I fell in love and stayed together. We finally tied the knot last summer when it was finally legal, here in wizarding Britain. Also this way if something is to happen to me, my wife will legally have to be notified." She said. I tried to suppress my shock.

"I, I never," I stumbled with my words, unsure of how to respond to it.

"Students who do find out have similar reactions."

"Everyone just assumes that you aren't married because you are married to your work." I admitted.

"Yes, they do. But the only reason I allow that to happen is; well we do have rights, we are still not fully accepted, and I don't want the stress of rude students mumbling things and blowing them out of proportion. And I don't wear my wedding ring on my finger as it would fall off when I go to my cat form. I still wear it around my neck though." She said, pulling out an old, yet beautiful, but still simple ring on a chain from her robes.

"That's a beautiful ring." I exclaimed.

"My wife, bought it for me as a gift not long after we met. I lost it one night and thought it was gone forever. But then when we got married we pulled out our rings, to exchange and there it was." McGonagall smiled. "Enough about me. What is going on that is making you question?"

"Well, a few nights ago, after a whipping charm on me and Luna, performed by Professor Amycus Carrow; Luna was badly injured. Well cleaning the wounds on her back and shoulder I could help but think about," I trailed off not wanting to say THAT to a teacher.

"What it would be like if she had no clothes on?"

"Yes. But at the same time, I've dated guys before. Sure that never worked out with any one of them, but was it all a lie?" I asked her.

"Well, do you find you look at other girls?"

"Sometimes. More than I do boys. Often. Real often. I only think about girls." I admitted shyly.

"Well, I can't tell you your sexuality. But I will give you this advice: don't be afraid to experiment, just be safe when doing so, and there is no rush to figure it out. You are young and have time on your side. And don't feel like you have to make up your mind, it's ok to be unsure and some people never really figure it out. Don't be afraid to be who you are." She told me. I nodded in understanding.

"I don't know yet, and probably won't for a while, like you said. But I do know that I hate the kind of teasing my school mates were doing today in class. It's not ok."

"I don't like it either. But people will tease either way." McGonagall sighed. "Well, I'm glad we talked. Is there anything else?"

"No. I'm good now." I said.

"Okay then. Go hang out with your friends. I'm glad we talked." She says. I nod and leave, feeling better, having talked about my feelings. I then went to my dorm. I dropped my bookbag on the floor by my bed. I started to undress for a shower, assuming that Luna was stuck in a detention or something. I got fully undressed and grabbed a towel, and was about to go into the washroom when I heard the water turn on.

"Luna? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied through the door.

I was about to simply redress and do homework but then I thought about Luna. I remembered her breasts. Without realizing it, I was entering the bathroom. I swallowed hard. I then pull back the dark blue shower curtain and the waterproof lining. I stepped into the shower. I looked at Luna, she looked at me. The sexual tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. And suddenly; Luna's soft, warm lips were against mine. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but grew more passionate and intense. Soon we were pulling each other closer, followed by groping one another. I could feel myself getting wet, I pulled away for a moment.

"How far do you want to go?" I asked.

"As far as you want to. This is your first time isn't it?" Luna asked.

"With a girl? Yes. But I want to go all the way Luna. I've wanted to since the night we restarted Dumbledore's army."

"Ok, then." Luna said.

 _Luna pulled me closer and we resumed kissing and groping. Slowly Luna broke away from the kiss and moved to my breasts. She pinched and pulled at my both my nipples for a few minutes then took the left one in her mouth. She sucked on it. And gently bit it. She continued this until it was hard, she then did the same to the right nipple, while playing with the other in her hands. Well she did that I started to play with myself. I rolled my clit in my fingers. Luna saw this and got down on her knees. She stuck a finger side me. I let out a small groan, that was partially the newness of it partially the pleasure. It felt weird. The only time I had ever done this before, was with Harry, back when he wasn't off hunting horcruxes. He hadn't put his fingers inside me, just himself. I had put a finger inside myself, but somehow Luna's felt different. Regardless, it was pleasurable. I bucked against her her finger, ready, correction, needing more. She added a second finger. Followed by a third. Then a fourth, and soon she was fisting me. I was so very close. I moaned as, I bucked against her hand as hard as I could. I let out a loud moan as I came into Luna's hands._

We then showered off. Washing each other. No longer touching in a sexual way but in a romantic way. We then got out of the shower, we toweled each other off and got dressed and ready for supper.

"So how was the homework?" Luna asked. I looked at her confused. "The homework." She said raising her eyebrows. The sex. How was the sex, was what she was asking.

"The homework, was a new, fun, exciting, experience and I would love to do it in the future. Especially if I could do it with you." I reply.

"Well, maybe not that exact homework could be done, but something to do with the same topic could come up whenever you are ready." Luna said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"If you want to."

"I'd love to do that homework with you." I said and smiled.


End file.
